Remember Estel
by Stormyskies89
Summary: When 2-year-old Aragorn is discovered snuggled agasint his mother by a travelling Elf, he is taken to Imladris and put under the care of Lord Elrond, like Dunedain before him. Yet he doesn't understand a lot, he tries to fit it as best he can. ON HIATUS!
1. Welcome to Imladris

**Title:** Remember Estel

**Summary:** When 2-year-old Aragorn if found by Princess Elliven of Rivendell, she knows that the child is special. He is snuggled into his mother's side, not realizing that she is dead. So Elliven has to try and convince the child that she isn't going to hurt him. But how?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven and Colton.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one – Welcome to Imladris

2-year-old Aragorn snuggled closer into his mother's side. They had been going somewhere he couldn't remember the name of. He looked over at their companions that had also protected him. He wanted his mother to wake up. But he had tried shaking her and it didn't work so he'd decided that if she was so tired then maybe he'd better sleep too. Aragorn closed his eyes and snuggled closer again. Closing his eyes to let sleep consume him.

* * *

The carnage was beyond anything Princess Elliven and her guard, Colton, had ever seen.

"This is terrible. What happened here?" Elliven wondered out loud.

"Orcs most likely, my lady. There is nothing else that could do it." He replied. Something caught Elliven's eyes and she dismounted.

"Careful, My lady." She shot Colton a look. A middle-aged red-head was lying on her back her eyes closed and snuggled into her side…a child. Elliven sighed. Children shouldn't have been subjected to this. The little child whimpered. He was alive? Slowly and gently Elliven lifted the child away from the red-head and rolled him onto his back. He had rounded ears. Human. He also seemed special somehow.

"Do you think they were headed for Imladris, Colton?" Elliven asked as she brushed the child hair back from his face gently. Colton shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's possible. Why?" He asked. Elliven examined the ring that sat on a chain around the child's neck.

"This child, he has the ring of the Dúnedain Chieftain's around his neck." She said, the child stirred at her voice and slowly, ever so slowly, he woke. He blinked a few times up at the face that smiled kindly down at him. He shrunk away back to his mother.

"Hello, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. He still didn't do anything but curled a bit closer towards his mother. Elliven flicked some of her hair back behind her ears; he stared at her for a moment until he moved forward slowly and ran his little fingers over the shell of her ear. Surprised Elliven let him.

"Elf." He said softly. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm an elf." She said softly. He smiled. He held his arms out to her; she realized that he wanted to be picked up. She picked him up and settled him down on her hip. Colton raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start. He's coming to Rivendell with us. Now we're less than an hour's ride. You and some guards have to come back and bury them. Bring her body," she pointed to the red-head, "to Rivendell tonight. We'll bury her in the grounds." She said. Elliven left the child up on her horse; he ran his hands over the horse's coat and giggled delightedly when the horse whinnied. Elliven mounted and holding onto the child with one hand kicked her horse forward. The child gripped the horse's mane then realized that the elf had hold of him and loosened his hold on the horse.

"It's okay tithen pen. I've got you." He liked the sound of the strange language on the elf's tongue. It sounded like she was trying to keep him calm. And it did calm him. In fact the Elvish and the gentle motion of the horse lulled the small child to sleep. He fell asleep leaning back again Elliven's chest. She smiled down at him. He was adorable.

* * *

When they stopped just inside the gates of Imladris, a stable hand took the reins of Elliven's horse as she lifted the little child into her arms and dismounted. She glanced at Colton who nodded and immediately gathered some guards to help him bury the rangers who had died on the way to Imladris. Elliven felt the little child stir in her arms and he woke, she adjusted her hold so he was nestled on her hip again. She spoke quietly to him as they walked towards the house. She told him her name and he told her his. Aragorn. She knew who he was and that his name had to be protected. She nodded to the guards who opened the doors for her. She was met in the foyer by her father.

"Ada," She smiled hoisting Aragorn a little higher on her hip, he buried his face in her long hair.

"Elliven, welcome home. Who is this?" he asked a little surprised to see his daughter holding a child.

"This is Aragorn. Tithen pen, this is Lord Elrond." She said; Aragorn brought his head back up and looked curiously at the older elf.

"Elf?" Aragorn said, looking at Elliven, she nodded.

"Yes, he's an elf too." She said; noise from the second floor made Aragorn bury his face once more in Elliven's hair.

"He's gotten attached to you I see." Elrond chuckled.

"Yes…Ada…his mother, Gilraen, she's dead. I've asked to have her brought to Rivendell." Elliven said, Elrond nodded slowly.

"Good. It is better if she's buried here." He said. Suddenly two tall, dark-haired figures came down the stairs shoving each other playfully. They spotted their sister and cheered making Aragorn grip Elliven's travelling cloak tighter.

"Sister! Welcome back!" Elladan, the older of the two, smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Who is this?" Elrohir asked. Elrohir was only 12 minutes younger than his brother, but you'd think sometimes he was older.

"This is Aragorn. He's only a small," Elliven gently pried Aragorn's little fingers from her cloak, "Aragorn, this is Elladan and Elrohir. My brothers." He looked at them and smiled up at her.

"Same!" He cheered pointing at them. She laughed and nodded.

"That's right. They're the same. Aragorn listen…how about you go and play a game with them and I'll be up in a minute to get you ok?" Aragorn looked a little apprehensive and Elliven crouched down to put him on the floor.

"Game?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes. A fun game. I'll be up in a minute. Okay?" Aragorn looked up at the two older elves. Elladan and Elrohir at their sister's expression also crouched down to his level. Reached out to Elrohir, Aragorn pushed hair away from his ear until he could touch its tip. Elrohir was a little surprised but let the child trace the shell of his ear until Aragorn pleased with the result held out his arms to Elrohir.

"Pick him up." Elliven encouraged. Putting his hands under the child's arms he lifted Aragorn effortlessly into his arms. Aragorn instantly snuggled into the Elf's shoulder. Smiling softly Elrohir was taken by the little boy. He and Elladan took the boy upstairs to either play with him or let him sleep.

"Welcome to Imladris, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Chieftain of the Dúnedain." Elrond said quietly.


	2. Estel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven and Colton.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Estel

"You said Gilraen was dead. How?" Elrond asked as he and his second daughter sat in his study.

"Colton said it was almost certainly Orcs. They are the only ones who use black arrows and the poison that had killed most of the rangers. I'm scared that they will come looking for Aragorn. We must protect him. We have to give him an elfish name." Elliven said. Elrond nodded agreeing.

"Did you have anything in mind?" He asked. Elliven thought for a minute. Her father looked thoughtfully towards the woods beyond Imladris.

"Estel. Because he will be the last hope for the race of men and Adar." Elliven said finally. Elrond smiled.

"Estel it is." He said. Elliven smiled but a cry from down the hall made it vanish. She got up and hurried down the corridor to her brother's room. She opened the door only to have a little body throw itself into her arms. She held the little child in her arms before she looked up at her brothers seriously. They looked guiltily at her chewing their bottom lips.

"What did you do?" She asked them. Almost hissing the words out.

"We didn't mean to." Elladan said.

"Tithen pen…what did they do?" She asked.

"Mean Elf." Was all he said burying his face once more in her hair. She shot a look of pure venom at her brothers.

"We said we were sorry!" Elladan said.

"Sometimes, Gwador, sorry isn't enough for a child." Elliven snapped scooping the sobbing child up and taking him to her chambers.

* * *

Aragorn sat watching her curiously as she sorted through a pile of Elfling-sized clothes, her brothers had long outgrown. Their father had kept them in the case of another son being born. And when Celebrían passed into the undying land, he couldn't get rid of them. He couldn't bring himself to.

"Aha!" Elliven held up a pair of child-sized breeches and a tunic. Aragorn looked down at what he was wearing. He gave her a confused expression. He already had clothes why did he need more? "Oh come on tithen pen. These are so those clothes can be washed. You don't want them to get smelly." She said. He suddenly understood. That was why Mama had had so many different dresses. He hopped off Elliven's bed and dug through the pile for something he'd seen before. He held it up. It was a pair of sleep shorts. She smiled. She crouched down to his level.

"Estel…are you tired?" He frowned.

"Aragorn." He told her.

"Yes I know. But I think," She picked him up, "that you are an Estel too. Estel is elfish for Hope. And I think you have a lot of hope and you give people Hope. So can we agree on that?" Aragorn thought about this then nodded, "Good, because while you're here, you'll be Estel. Not Aragorn. Okay?" Another nod after a pause. Elliven was pleased and took the sleep shorts from him and helped him get into them. Before she put him on her bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight tithen gwador." She whispered, "little brother," Estel was truly one of the family. And he wouldn't be allowed to forget it either.

* * *

"Estel? Estel wake up." The words were whispered and for a moment Aragorn wondered who Estel was. Until he remembered the elves and that they had given him a new name. He rolled onto his back and promptly hit the hard wooden floor. Instantly before he could make a sound he was scooped up into the same comforting arms that he remembered from yesterday, and soothing words of Elfish were whispered in his ear as he let sobs escape from his lips and he felt tears fall. She held him until the tears stopped. She settled him down on her hip and looked at him.

"You, gwador nîn, need a bath." She said; he frowned at the use of the elfish term, "'Gwador nîn', is elfish for my brother. You, Estel, are now a son of Elrond." He looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning at her toothily. Elliven kissed his forehead softly. She put him down in the washroom, where a servant had already drawn a bath for him. Elliven saw that they'd laid out towels for him as well.

Elliven helped him out of the night clothes he was in and then lifted him into the bathtub. Where Aragorn giggled as he sat in the warm water. Elliven smiled, she grabbed the soap from the side and rubbed it though his hair and over his body as he had the time of his life in the warm water.

"Humans are funny creatures," Elliven mused to herself as she washed the soap out of his hair and he giggled as the suds tickled his nose. She sat back on her heels and Aragorn looked at her a smile on his face.

"You truly are my brother, little one. Come on. Out you get." She lifted him out and wrapped him in a warm towel. He gripped it with his little hands and held it tight. She took him back into her room and dressed him in breeches and a tunic. She grabbed a comb she barely used and ran it through his hair getting out all the tangles and smiled at him in the mirror. He let her pick him up when she'd finished and he buried his head in her neck. She laughed, he was really attached to her. She hated to think what would happen if something happened to separate them.

* * *

The dining hall already had Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan having their breakfast. As Elliven sat Aragorn up next to her and helped him eat his breakfast.

"You're acting like his mother." Elladan remarked a bit more sharply than he meant to.

"Oh I'm sorry…I'm supposed to act any other way?" Elliven said.

"Like a friend perhaps." He said, "have you forgotten that you have archery today?" She looked up at Elladan and smiled.

"Oh no I hadn't forgotten, but thank-you for volunteering 'Dan." She said.

"Volunteering for what?" He asked.

"Baby–sitting duty." She said, Elrohir began to laugh, "'Ro will help you." That shut him up.

"Did you forget that we're are mean elves?" Elrohir said.

"Don't worry. Estel won't be any trouble." She said.

"Estel?" Elladan spat standing up.

"What's wrong with that?" Elliven asked.

"Why not using his real name?" Elladan retorted.

"Elladan, have you forgotten that this house has fostered Dúnedain Chieftains long before this little boy came into the world?" Elliven said also standing.

"Oh and we're just supposed to open our doors to him?" Elladan snapped.

"Don't start! You loved spending time with Arathorn when he was here!" She pointed out.

"That was different!" He barked.

"Was it? Was he so different to his son?" Elliven demanded. Elladan threw his hands up and stormed out. Aragorn tugged on Elliven's tunic. He pointed to where Elladan had exited from.

"Angry." He said quietly. Elrond glanced at Elrohir and they shared a knowing look. Elladan would cool off and realize that maybe he over reacted.

"Yes Estel. He was very angry." She said sitting down.

"I think Estel suits him." Elrohir said. Elliven smiled.

"He has lots of hope in him and he will give the race of men hope too." She replied. Elrohir offered to look after Aragorn while Elliven did her archery. Aragorn gladly let Elrohir carry him back upstairs after breakfast and Elliven before going out to do archery found both curled up in a chair asleep a book of children's stories open in Elrohir's hands.


	3. Why Am I So Different?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Why Am I So Different?

_**5 Years Later**_

Estel was now 7-years-old and he and Elladan had grown close. He spent a lot of time with his brothers. Elliven was still his favourite but she had a lot of things to deal with now. One was her archery lessons had gone to her teaching archery to the other elflings.

"Elli?" She looked up as she sent the elflings to collect their arrows.

"Estel? What is it?" She crouched down to his height and ran a hand over his curls. He had red rings around his eyes and she noted his knees were scrapped up.

"You fell didn't you tithen pen?" He nodded, "tell you what. I'm doing archery lessons right now. So why don't you sit over here," she picked him up and sat him in the lowest branches of an oak tree nearby, "and wait for me to finish then I'll patch you up ok?" He nodded. He settled back agasint the trunk of the tree and watched as she directed the young elflings in how to correctly hold their bow and even helped them notch their arrows again. Except one. He seemed to be a bit older than the others and he stood closest to the tree. Estel watched in horror and the Elfling turned towards the tree and struck the trunk just above Estel's head making him squeal and fall. Elliven looked up at his squeal.

"Túion!" She shouted, making the young elf jump, "what did I say? Only at the target! You could've hurt him!" Elliven said, Estel had landed heavily on his knees. Elliven helped him to his feet and when his knees buckled she picked him up and rested him on her hip.

"But My Lady, he's a human. He's different! He's not like us!" Túion protested. Elliven looked down at him and yanked his arrow from the trunk of the tree.

"How would you like it if these elflings teased and picked on you Túion? Hmmm? You wouldn't like it very much would you? What if they called you different? Called you names?" Túion looked upset now. He was being scolded and obviously it didn't happen much. She dismissed the class and told Túion to go home and think about what he'd done then to come up to the house and apologize to Estel. Needless to say it never happened.

* * *

Túion approached Estel as he walked in the gardens. He knew there was one way to teach this human that there was a hierarchy in Elliven's life as teacher and one little human wasn't going to change that and take top spot from him.

"Hey little _human_." Estel turned and instantly he knew something was up, "what are you doing? Thinking about all the things you can't do because you're clumsy and can't do anything right?" He taunted. Estel couldn't call for anyone. His brothers were on a patrol, Elliven was up in her studies, his father in his study, Glorfindel was out with the twins and Erestor was taking Elliven through her studies. Estel didn't know what this elfling wanted but he was sure it wasn't good. Túion cornered him against the wall of the house and yanked on one of his ears.

"You're too different. You're just a clumsy, stupid human. You shouldn't be here! You know why they keep you? They feel sorry for you! Your Nana and Ada are both dead! Lord Elrond doesn't care about you! Lady Elliven doesn't care about you! Lords Elladan and Elrohir don't even _like_ you! You're just a clumsy, stupid, brainless, slow human! You'll never measure up to any of the superiority of Elves!" Túion gave Estel ears another tug harder this time. In fact he tugged them and repeated the words over and over and over again until Estel shoved him away and sprinted up towards the house but Túion was faster and kept taunting him. A voice rang out across the courtyard; Túion's mother was calling him. But also the horses from the patrol had returned. Estel watched as Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir dismounted and handed the reins of their horses to the stable hands before heading towards the house. Estel waited, all three elves noticed him. Elrohir even scooped him up and carried him inside. Túion gave him a knowing look and once they were inside Estel wriggled out of Elrohir's arms and ran to his room shutting the door and locking it. A look of confusion passed between the two elves.

They caught up with Elliven as she exited her lesson and they told her what had happened.

"He just ran to his room?" She said, they nodded. She swiftly walked down the corridor to his room, the twins right behind her, "Estel?" She asked as she knocked on his door.

"Go away!" The cry came back.

"Estel…please let us in," Elliven said, "please gwador nîn." She waited. The lock did not open and Estel didn't answer.

"What now? Elladan asked.

"Plan B." She handed Elrohir the book she was holding, "Keep trying." She walked away from them. Elladan and Elrohir kept trying to get Estel to open the door. When they heard his voice again it was angry and not directed at them.

* * *

"Estel! Stop it!" Elliven snapped grabbing the little boy's arms as he tried to hit her. She had unlocked the door and her brothers had entered the room. Elladan grabbed the little boy around the waist and held him tightly. That is until Estel twisted in Elladan's arms a bit down hard on his ear. The Elf dropped the boy to the floor.

"Estel! Stop that! We just want to talk to you." Elliven said. Estel suddenly became upset instead of angry. He wrapped his arms tightly around Elliven and she held him tightly. Elladan was clutching his ear that Estel's teeth had actually drawn blood from.

"He's got sharp teeth. That hurt." Elladan said; Elrohir who was examining his brother's ear was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Sorry 'Dan." Estel whispered. Elliven smiled softly and gathered the little boy into her arms.

"Now, Estel. Tell me, what has got you in such a mood? What has happened?" She asked. Estel wiped at his eyes and sniffled.

"It was the elfling from yesterday." He whispered.

"Túion? What did he do?" She asked. She knew how Túion felt. He thought he was her favourite because he was the oldest and the best in their class. Also she was well aware of the crush he had on her. He knew she was much, much older than him but that didn't stop him. He didn't like other stepping in on what he thought was his territory.

"He pulled on my ears and said I was clumsy and stupid." He whimpered. Elliven held the little boy as tightly as she dared. Tears filling her own eyes.

"What else Estel?" She asked, by now Elladan and Elrohir, had ordered a guard to get Túion and his mother to the house immediately.

"He said you didn't love me. He said you felt sorry for me." Estel said softly.

"Oh Estel…we love you more than anything in the world. Never, ever doubt that. We love you so, so, so much. Ada and me and 'Dan and 'Ro we love you so much." Elliven said bringing Estel in very close to her.

"Elliven? Túion and his mother are here to apologize." Elladan said from the doorway. Elliven nodded. She pulled Estel up into her arms and he buried his face into her hair. She saw the young elfling and his mother, his mother bowed her head in respect to Elliven, and Túion was scuffing the toe of his boots on the floor. Elliven let Elladan take Estel from her arms.

"Túion? I believe you had an incident with Estel today?" Elliven said, crossing her arms. Túion didn't like being scolded by his teacher.

"He started it My Lady!" The Elfling blurted out, "he told me that I couldn't shoot an arrow if my life was dependant on it!"

"Oh I highly doubt Estel would say that." Elrohir said.

"He did My Lord! I swear he did!" By now Elrond had heard of the incident and was coming down the stairs to see what this was all about.

"What is going on?" He asked; his four children all stepped back to allow Elrond to assess the situation.

"Ada! He pulled my ears and said I was clumsy and stupid!" Estel said from Elladan's arms. Elrond took Estel from the younger elf and looked down at Túion.

"But he started it My Lord! He told me I couldn't fire an arrow-"

"If your life was dependant on it. Yes I heard that. But I agree with Elrohir. I do not think that Estel could have said anything of the sort. Not when he'd still adjusting to life here. So I think that an apology is in order."

"But My Lord-"

"No Túion, even if Estel _did_ start what happened today, which I highly doubt, you still retaliated. So you are at fault. Don't worry punishment has been handed to here." Elliven glanced sideways at Elladan whose ear was turning red. Túion muttered an apology to Estel before he and his mother left.

* * *

That night as Elliven, Elladan and Elrohir collectively put Estel to bed, he decided to ask a question that had been circling his mind since that afternoon.

"Elli?" She paused at the door and turned back around. The stuffed Oliphant was still clutched tightly against his chest.

"What is it Estel?" She asked.

"Why am I so different from you, Ada, 'Dan and 'Ro?" He asked. Elliven seemed surprised.

"Because we are of different kin. Does it bother you?" She asked.

"No, just…it's hard to fit in when we're so different." He said.

"Well Estel, being different isn't a bad thing. In fact it's more like a gift. If everyone was the same then it would be very boring." She said.

"But 'Dan and 'Ro are the same." He said.

"No, they are two _very_ different Elves. They look alike yes but they are very different. Haven't you noticed? Elrohir would rather sit and read a book while Elladan would put another class of Elflings together and go through another round of teaching them correct sword fighting techniques." Elliven said smiling, "Now Gwador nîn, sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and bide him goodnight again.


	4. Legolas & Estel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – Legolas & Estel

Estel was woken early next morning. It was just getting light so the sky had been painted a dusty golden colour. He didn't quite understand why he had to be up so early but he tried to. He was only 7 after all.

"Come on Estel. Quickly." Elliven encouraged. He knew what she wanted him to do but it was hard he was still half asleep and he wasn't nearly as quick as an elf was. But Elliven was patient. And she helped him. She handed him a pair of moss green leggings and a matching tunic and told him she'd be in the kitchen getting his breakfast ready. He nodded and began to dress; he still wasn't sure what was going on. She had said today was a big day for him and he noted that the maids had tidied his room while he was sleeping. He had just pulled on his tunic and was fighting with the ties on his leggings when the door of his room opened and Glorfindel poked his head in, sent by Elliven to make sure he was getting dressed. Seeing the struggle Estel was in he came in and offered to help. Estel accepted. Once that was finished and he'd pulled on his boots Glorfindel picked the small child up and carried him down to the dining hall. Elliven looked up as they entered.

"Oh I'm sorry Estel! I forgot you need help tying your leggings. Did you thank Glorfindel for helping you?" Estel turned to look up at the Elf Lord.

"Hannon Le Glorfindel." The tall elf chuckled.

"Oh you're most welcome Estel." He said ruffling Estel's hair before taking a seat at the table. Elliven got Estel up beside Elrohir and Elladan. It was eggs and sausage.

"My Lord Elrond?" They looked up at the voice. An elf with dark-hair and bright blue-grey eyes stood in the doorway.

"Ardhor? What is it?" Elrond asked standing up.

"Sir, we've spotted Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he's about an hour away." Elrond nodded.

"Boys, you know what to do." Elladan and Elrohir got up leaving Estel with Elliven to finish his breakfast. Which happened only moments after the twins left. Elliven led Estel out to the gates with Elrond as well with them. As they waited Estel started tugging on Elliven's sleeve.

"What does he look like? Is he really the best archer in all of Middle-Earth? Is he really tall like Ada and 'Dan? Tell me!" Elliven giggled.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see. But he'd very nice for a Prince, Estel. You don't have to be scared of him okay?" Estel nodded.

* * *

The gates opened a few moments later to let five horses parade in. One in the midst was a white stallion, standing tall. Onlt the one. Estel deducted that that horse held the Prince. Elladan and Elrohir were two of the five. The other three were two Mirkwood guards and the Prince himself. He dismounted gracefully and Estel felt his jaw drop open, he was tall but not quite as tall as Ada. Elliven glanced down at her brother and shook her head slowly. Legolas bowed his head in greeting to Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond. My Father sends his greetings." The blonde Prince said as Elrond too inclined his head in greeting.

"Legolas Son of Thranduil. It is good to see you in our realm once more." He said; Legolas let a smile cross his face.

"I have longed to be here since my last visit was cut so short my Lord. I have missed Imladris and its…" His gaze swung to Elliven, "people." He then turned to Elliven completely, "My Lady, it is with great pleasure that I indulge in your presence once more." Elladan and Elrohir stifled laughter.

"Oh, Prince Legolas, it is wonderful to see you once more in Imladris." She replied bowing her head in greeting to the prince.

"And this," Legolas glanced down to where Estel had attempted to hide behind Elliven, "must be Estel." Elliven looked down also and brought the little boy forward.

"Estel," He looked up at Elliven, "he doesn't bite." Estel looked back up at Legolas, who slowly crouched down to his level.

"Mae Govannen. Elladan and Elrohir have told me all about you tithen pen. They say that you are going to be a great warrior one day." Estel brightened at the Prince's words. He looked past Legolas to his brother, who had blushed and turned away.

"I don't know about that. I'm only 7." Estel said looking back at Legolas.

"Well I'm sure you'll do your best to learn all the best techniques from your siblings. You might even be a better archer then me." He said, "that is only because you'll have Elliven as a teacher." He stood up again. Estel knew then that _this_ was what Elliven meant by a big day.

* * *

Estel was in his room drawing absently on some old parchment that Elliven had sourced for him when he heard a massive crash from outside. Getting up had saw that Elliven was once more in the middle of an archery lesson. One of the students had accidently aimed too high and had hit a tree branch but it had fallen onto the targets that had taken Elliven months to build. She was taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her bubbling anger. Those targets had been perfect, each one, one-of-a-kind. Now she'd have to rebuild it and it wouldn't be the same. Estel stifled laughter only to turn when a voice spoke behind him.

"It was an accident you know. He didn't mean to." Estel spun around to see Legolas leaning casually in the doorway.

"Oh no…I mean I know he didn't mean to do it, but it's still amusing." Estel said quickly going to pick up his drawings. He never usually sketched quite so much but Elliven had told him that if he practiced he could draw anything. At that point he'd been sketching a bow and quiver of arrows. Legolas stooped and picked it up.

"Something you want?" He asked showing Estel the picture.

"Oh yes. If I'm gonna be a warrior I'll need a bow and arrows won't I?"

"That depends. I mean, I know how to fit with a sword but I prefer a bow and arrow. Elladan never learnt archery, because he felt more comfortable with a sword. It's all in the way you feel. Here." Legolas held out his bow, he'd been polishing it when he'd heard the crash from outside. Estel tentatively reached out and wrapped his little fingers around the mahogany bow. He tested the string and though it was taunt he could still stretched it slightly. He wasn't strong enough yet to bend it all the way back for an arrow but he could move it an inch or so.

"So maybe…one day when you're a bit older and stronger…maybe I'll teach you some techniques too." Legolas winked at the boy and left Estel feeling like he was on top of the world. Legolas could teach him techniques! Legolas had said he would help Estel learn the best techniques in archery.

* * *

Though the thought of having Legolas teach him skills was quashed as he heard Elliven and Legolas outside his room that night after Elliven had said goodnight to him.

"You're putting false hope into his head Legolas!" Elliven snapped.

"No, he wants to be a warrior Elli. He wants to fight Orcs and wargs and all those things that are just in a day's work for me, you, 'Dan and 'Ro. He _wants_ to do that." Legolas argued.

"I don't care! He can be a warrior without learning how to shoot twenty arrows in succession from _you_. He's not Lorethan, Legolas. He was a good warrior I know. One of the best. But you can't expect Estel to be like us. You know he's a little slower and little louder and heck a little clumsier. But he knows that too. But he also knows that we love him. He's never going to be the same as us, but he'll be just as good at everything." Elliven said.

"Well I hope you're right Elli. Because Estel…though he's human…he's a smart kid. He'll figure everything out on his own. I just hope he knows that your love for him is beyond your contempt and annoyance at me." Legolas said, before Estel heard his door close and Elliven sighed heavily.


	5. Unloved

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Unloved

Elliven woke the next morning with a feeling that something wasn't right. There was something amiss. She listened for a minute and then realized that what she couldn't head was Estel's breathing. Now she could hear Glorfindel snoring softly four doors down, Elladan and Elrohir waking next door and Legolas was cleaning his hunting knifes three doors away. But Estel who slept in the room on the opposite side to 'Dan and 'Ro, she was sure she'd find it empty. Getting up she pulled on her robe and went next door hoping that he was just breathing too quietly for her to hear. But her fear was realized. Estel was out of bed, his bed not even disturbed. He'd said he would go to bed last night by himself. She'd bide him goodnight and left with Legolas. But Estel couldn't possibly have heard their argument; they weren't talking loudly at all. If he had…oh no. The things she said, how could she have been so stupid? Darting past her room and into her brothers' she had to have someone out to look for him. 'Dan and 'Ro thankfully were just pulling their tunics on.

"Knock next time…what's wrong?" Elladan was the first to notice his sister's frightened expression.

"Estel's missing." Before she could elaborate, 'Dan and 'Ro darted out past her. They ducked into his room. Elliven had already noted what was missing. His boots, his cloak, his pack and his map that led all the way to Lothlorien.

"You'd don't think he's gone to Grandmother's do you?" Elladan asked.

"He doesn't _know_ Grandmother. And she's never met him. So it's doesn't matter if he did. He wouldn't know her if he did go there." Elliven said.

"It _does_ matter. He's a little boy Elli! He's a little boy who doesn't actually _know_ how to read a map let alone get to Lothlorien alone! Without a horse. Anyway he's too little to ride any of our horses." A stable-hand suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"My Lords, my Lady! I regret to announce that My Lady's horse is missing." Elliven looked at her brother.

"Really Gwador? Too little you say? It seems as if our escape artist knows all the tricks." She said. She ushered her brothers out and they got Legolas in on the rescue too. They knew it simply wasn't search and 'come home Estel' mission. It would be a rescue too. The Mirkwood Prince seemed concerned but still partially amused that Elliven was now saying it was her fault. She knew she'd said terrible things last night. But she hadn't thought Estel would hear them!

* * *

Estel had taken Elliven's horse because he had always loved the dapple grey's soft coat. And the horse knew him. Whenever they went anywhere he rode with Elliven on her horse. This adventure was going to be hard on the child. He wasn't accustomed to all the elements yet and he hadn't heard his Ada saying there might be a storm approaching, and although it was never too bad in Imladris he wasn't close enough to the house to get inside. No doubt he'd get soaked and probably get sick. Not to mention he didn't know how to defend himself against the Orcs or Wolves that roamed in the woods around Imladris. Estel was alone and tired, upset and hungry. He sighed as he got off the horse; he slid down agasint a tree and watched as the horse simply grazed on the grass nearby. He fell asleep moments later, only to be woken several hours later with the sun high in the sky and the horse nudging his face to wake him up. Estel allowed the horse to once more get down low enough for him to climb up before it got up and starting off in the direction they had been in. Until things turned bad.

* * *

Estel was soaked. He ran a hand over his curls to move them from his face and struggled to hang on to Móron and keep from getting too wet, but nothing worked. He knew the horse would soon stop; it had to be cold and tired too. He felt the horse slow to a stop but it didn't lie down. Estel looked up to see what the horse was looking at. A wolf emerged slowly from the underbrush. Estel almost screamed. He knew Móron wouldn't buck or rear him off. In fact the horse had stopped under a low hanging branch. Estel knew then the horse intended him to climb into the tree, to be safe. Estel stood unsteady on the horse's back but it didn't move, allowing the small child to be steady. Estel grabbed the branch and pulled himself up when he was safely in the tree he reached down and looked at the wolf and Móron. The wolf knew that the horse would bolt and he intended to chase it. However, Estel gripped a small branch and broke it off, the sound drawing the attention of the wolf for the second the horse needed. The wolf's eyes narrowed at the human child in the tree, with now no escape. The wolf knowing the human would have to come down eventually pawed at the ground underneath the tree and then lay down waiting for its moment when its food would have to come down. Estel felt tears fill his eyes. He was trapped and lost somewhere between Imladris and Lothlorien. He just wanted to feel those comforting arms of his sister wrap around him and tell him that she loved him more than anything else in the world.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir knew that their brother wouldn't have anything to keep him warm so they had an extra cloak for him especially when it started to rain. Elliven promised that they'd have the ward wing ready for the little child in case he was injured. Legolas rode out with the twins in order to find the little boy and get him home safely. He was headed for Lothlorien so they knew the way better than anyone. It took them little more than five hours to find Estel. They heard the wolf first. Estel was still in his tree and the wolf was getting fed up with waiting. It had gotten back up and was barking, at the boy. It had its front paws on the tree trunk and was snapping its jaws at Estel's ankles. Estel was clinging to the branch for dear life, this was not going well. Estel squealed when three arrows embedded themselves in the wolf's body the animal falling to the side dead. Estel looked to where they'd come from to see three of the five people he most wanted to see. He couldn't speak for cold and he was shivering violently but the spark that appeared in his eyes at the sight of his rescuers made him smile at least. Elrohir collected the small boy and wrapped him in the extra cloak, not that it really mattered because he was so wet that it soaked through the cloak anyway. Estel was shivering so violently when they got back to Rivendell that he couldn't even smile at his brothers. He didn't have to though, as they came through the gates Elliven ran to meet them, she all but pulled Estel off Elrohir's horse and into her arms.

"Oh Estel. I'm so sorry! I wish I never said those terrible things to you." She held him tightly as her brothers dismounted and let their horses be taken into the stables. She held Estel just a bit tighter while she took him inside and spoke to him while she took him, not to the ward wing but to his room where she had requested a hot bath be drawn for him. She stripped him of all his wet clothes and put him in the water to warm him up. Estel soon stopped shivering so violently and was able to speak.

"I'm sorry for running away Elli. I didn't mean to worry you or Ada." He whispered as Elliven returned with fresh dry clothes for him.

"Not just me little one. 'Dan and 'Ro too." She said, "Ada was frantic. 'Dan and 'Ro have gone to tell him that you are home and safe and-" Estel sneezed, "sick." Estel grinned at her from under his curls. She shook her head slowly. He would surely be the death of them. The result of grey hairs in Elrond head and probably some premature ones on her head too. At least he would be a year older soon.


	6. Turning Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Turning Eight

_**March 1**__**st**__** 2939, Dawn **_

Estel woke to the sun just peaking over the horizon, painted a brilliant golden pink light in the sky. He knew what today was. It's not every day you turn 8-years-old is it? He jumped out of bed and pulled out leggings and a tunic for the day, he knew how Elliven didn't. Matched colours. Today marked the start of his archery lessons with the other elflings, most didn't start them until they were 600 years old, the equivalent to a 6 year old human, but Estel would start learning today. He didn't know if the others were up yet but he knew they'd probably forgotten, they hadn't mentioned it. Estel let his shoulders sag. His family had forgotten his 8th birthday. He felt miserable. He'd looked forward to this day for the whole year. It was the one day when he usually got away with almost anything. Almost meaning that it was only the things that annoyed them was ok; anything that made them angry still got him in trouble. He washed his face and hands and dressed slowly. He wanted to make sure at least the servants were up. He could go down to the kitchen and maybe get a special breakfast. He got down to the dining hall to find, his family already there. They didn't acknowledge his arrival except Elliven who helped him up onto the chair next her and made sure that the breakfast, of the normal eggs and sausage, was enough for him. Surely they hadn't really forgotten. He thought he'd see.

"Elli?" She looked down at him with a smile.

"What's on your mind Estel?" She asked.

"Do you think I can start archery lessons today?" He asked. She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, what do you think Ada?" She asked her father looking at him from her place.

"I thought we agreed on his eighth birthday he could start." Elrond said not looking up.

"Sorry buddy looks like you'll have to wait." Elladan said.

"Ada, a few days isn't going to hurt though," Elrohir said, this time Elrond looked up.

"We agreed on his birthday, so he'll have to wait." Elrond said, "Anyway I'm sure Estel wants you boys here for his first archery lesson, lest you have to patch him or your sister up. You have a patrol to do today." Elladan and Elrohir shrugged their shoulders at Estel. Before he finished his breakfast he was up and out of his seat, and out the door to his room. Elliven looked at Elladan and Elrohir and winked. Operation Estel's Birthday was underway. They had it all planned out, they just hadn't meant to make him so upset.

"He really thinks we've forgotten." Elrohir said shaking his head.

"Right he said he wanted a bow and quiver of arrows for his birthday is that all set?" Elrohir nodded.

"Mahogany bow has his name engraved on it in Elvish and the arrows of the same are all done, finished them last night." He said smiling.

"Good. What about his sword for training?" Elladan nodded.

"I checked with the smiths last night and it's all ready. Perfectly weighted and suited for an eight-year-old." He slapped high fives with his brother.

"Good. Let's get to it." Elliven said clearing up the dishes.

* * *

Elrond and Glorfindel had managed to get the kitchen staff to make a cake for Estel and they set up the Hall of Fire for the family party. The only friend was Legolas. He'd made a set of twin hunting knives that knew Elladan and Elrohir would teach him how to use. Elliven finished putting the finishing touches on the room when Elladan came racing into the room.

"Elli…Estel's terribly upset, he won't tell me or 'Ro what's wrong. He said he wants to talk to you." Elliven nodded handed Legolas the decoration she was tying up and jumped down from the table.

"You've got the book?" Elladan handed her a large book and she opened it at a random page putting her finger in the keep the pages separated.

"I WANT ELLI!" Estel voice shouted.

"She's coming Estel." Elrohir said softly.

"I'm here. I'm here." She said coming in, looking as if she had just been reading in the library. Elrohir got up and winked at her as he walked out. Elliven put the book down and sat down on Estel's bed.

"Now tithen pen, what's this all about? What's got you so upset?" She asked running a hand over his curls.

"You all forgot." He sniffed, but crawled into her lap nonetheless, her cuddles made it all better, no matter what had caused him to be upset (even if Elliven had caused it) her cuddles made everything better.

"Forgot what Estel?" She asked. He sniffled and buried his head into her shoulder.

"My birthday." He whimpered. Elliven pulled him in closer.

"Now Estel how could we forget your birthday?" She said; he looked up at her.

"Ada said that I couldn't start my archery lessons before my birthday and it's today. So I know I can start them today…but…he forgot." Estel sobbed quietly.

"Estel…Ada didn't forget. Ada _doesn't_ forget stuff like that. Trust me. Now how about you come with me and we'll go and have a look and see if we can't find where 'Dan and 'Ro have disappeared to ok?" Estel nodded sadly and Elliven stood up pulling him tightly against her as she did. They decided to try their room first, though even Elliven knew they wouldn't be there. Then the library, still no sign of them.

"How about the Hall of Fire? Maybe they decided to have a wrestling match; maybe they'll break another of Ada's statues." Estel giggled at Elliven's roll of her silver eyes. He knew what his brothers were like and so did she. So to the Hall of Fire they went. Everyone had been told by Elladan and Elrohir as Legolas finished tying up the last of the decorations up, that they had to hide. It was like a modern day surprise party. Estel wrapped his arms around Elliven's neck as they neared the Hall.

"I don't hear anything." He said. Elliven smiled at him.

"I hear something…let's have a look anyway ok?" She knew everyone could hear her, no matter how long she spoke. She slowly pushed open the door and indeed everyone emerged at the same time and shouted 'Happy Birthday Estel!' there was huge banner that Estel could see that just maybe Elliven had made that read those words. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh come now. I told you we hadn't forgotten didn't I?" Elliven said. Estel wrapped his arms tighter still around her neck and she laughed holding him tightly.

"Estel?" He looked up into the silver-blue eyes of his Ada.

"Ada…"

"I'm sorry tithen pen. But it wasn't my idea. Nor was it Elli's. It was 'Ro's." A pair of small silver-blue eyes searched for the pair that held the guilt of upsetting his baby brother. Her found them across the room. Elrohir put down the cup of wine he'd been holding and came over to the party of three.

"I'm sorry Estel. I thought it would be a good idea. I just forgot to tell you about it." He said, Estel grinned.

"If you had told me it wouldn't have been a surprise would it?" Elrohir looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I suppose not." Estel looked around the room at all the faces he knew and some he didn't. Mostly it was people he knew from Rivendell.

* * *

Something happened later that night that Estel decided he didn't like. Legolas and Elliven had been talking and laughing all night. Sometimes with him and sometimes without. But there was something in both their eyes that alerted Estel that something was different. Maybe it was the wine but he doubted it.

"Ro?" The elf picked him up.

"What is it Estel?" He asked holding the child on his hip.

"Legolas and Elliven look like they're having fun…" Estel said off-handedly. Elrohir looked over at them.

"Oh so you see it too huh?" Elrohir said, "That extra sparkle in their eyes…they're in love Estel. Legolas and Elliven have been betrothed to each other for years. Much to Elliven's disgust quite a few years ago. She and Arwen didn't like Legolas. He was, to them, a bit of a proud Elf and didn't like the idea of being betrothed to anyone. But when he turned 1200 he liked Elliven. She'd grown up too. She is his age you know. Did you see the way he looked at her when he'd said he missed the people of Imladris?" Estel nodded, "yeah, he's in love with her. Valar help her. She still doesn't like him that much. She acts like she hates him but she doesn't. She can't hate him. Once you're betrothed to someone you are meant to spend a lot of time with them. Legolas comes to Imladris every summer and sometimes in the spring too. He is meant to visit her. It's tradition that the male visits his betrothed. Legolas has tried to win Elliven over to saying she likes him every time. But she resists." Estel nodded and wriggled in Elrohir's arms, the elf placed him back down on the floor. The child, feeling a little tired but mostly betrayed by Elliven for not telling him, went up to his room. Pulling his bow, arrows, sword and hunting knife with him. Elrohir sighed, he walked over to the two and stood waiting for them to notice him.

"Ro? Is something wrong? Is it Estel?" Silence fell at the boy's name.

"He's gone up to his room. I guess he's tired. I just wanted to know if you would like to say goodnight to him before he went to sleep. Dan and I will go up in a while and say goodnight." Elrohir said casually and sound resumed. The look in 'Ro's eyes told Elliven it was something else. She nodded and handed him her cup of wine. Something was wrong.


	7. Betrothed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Betrothed

"Estel?" Elliven knocked on her brother's door, pushing open his door. He wasn't there. There was one other place he'd be. She walked down to her room and opened the door. There he was clutching his stuffed Oliphant to his chest, in his sleep clothes asleep on her bed. She smiled softly. She came in and sat down on the bed, running her fingers through his hair softly.

"Elli?" He whispered.

"Yes, gwador nîn?" she asked. He sat up slowly.

"What does betrothed mean?" He asked softly. Elliven sat further back on her bed so she could move in next to Estel. She leant against the headboard and pulled the child into her lap. She pulled him agasint her chest. She ran her long fingers through his hair slowly.

"Well Estel, I guess it means you are promised to someone. And that promise means that you are going to marry them." She said, "Why do you ask?" Estel moved to make himself more comfortable in her lap.

"'Ro said you and Prince Legolas are betrothed." Elliven laughed.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. He's been at me to admit that I love him ever since he got here." She said.

Estel sat up straighter, "So you love him?"

"Yes gwador nîn, but nowhere near as much as I love you." Elliven kissing his head.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Really. Legolas is going to be my husband, yes. But you are always going to be my brother. Remember something Estel. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and I will always be there for you. No matter what." She said.

"Because you can't die?" He asked.

"To put not to finer point on it yes." Estel took up Elliven's hand from his waist and, as he'd seen Elladan do many times to her, kissed her palm. She laughed.

"Elladan does that to you all the time doesn't he?" He said.

"Now that I'm 3000 years old he does yes." Elliven replied, "it's something brothers and friends do to the Lady of a house when she's of age to be married. You can be betrothed for years before you marry. Legolas and I are due to be married next summer. When you are about to turn 9. But we made another promise to each other."

"What's that?" He asked, looking up at her again.

"That I won't go to Mirkwood until you have grown up and left Imladris as I know you will. Not until then. I'm not leaving you here with Dan and Ro. You need me here. When you tell me to let you go, I'll go." Estel snuggled into her chest.

"I don't want you to go ever!" He said.

"You will one day Estel. You will one day." Elliven said pulling him into her arms as he fell asleep. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir found them that way later. Estel in Elliven's arms, her hand clasped firmly in his, Elliven wasn't asleep though, she smiled at them over his head. Elladan picked up Estel softly and took him back to his room.

"He doesn't want me to go to Mirkwood ever." She said and Elrohir and Legolas joined her on the bed.

"Ever?" Elrohir asked.

"Ever. He wants me to always be here when he comes home." She said.

"Well…you'll have to one day." Legolas pointed out.

"I know that Legolas. But I can't leave him until he leaves with the Rangers. Until he becomes his own person. Until he becomes Aragorn again." Elliven said.

"I remember the twins saying that was his name but I never believed them. He _is_ the Heir of Gondor. He is the hope for men." Legolas said. Elliven nodded.

"That is why we call him Estel. He is the only hope for the race of men. And now he knows that if he is ever betrothed to someone. He has to marry them. You and your big mouth Ro." She shook her head at her brother who blushed.

"I admit, I probably could have spared him all the details of a betrothal at least he didn't ask about your wedding." Elliven closed her eyes agasint her rebuttal. She didn't need to even _think_ about what could have been there. Elrohir had gotten then in far too deep.

* * *

Elliven and Legolas spent more time together after that and Estel adjusted. Elliven spent time explaining the ins and outs of being betrothed to Estel so he understood what was happening. He didn't want to, but he did. He understood that once Estel turned 21, she would be leaving Imladris to live in Mirkwood. It would be 12 years after their bonding. The only thing to do would be have a room for Legolas in Imladris. Though the bonding did not mean they had to be together all the time. Celebrían had often gone to Lothlorien while married to Elrond. She had even taken her children with her on occasion. Estel asked if Elliven and Legolas planned to have children. Elliven giggled and glanced at Legolas, who in all his long years hadn't actually thought that far ahead yet.

"Maybe Estel. Maybe. We haven't thought about it." Elliven said honestly.

"But you'd have to so you have an…air." Estel said, he still didn't quite have his grammar right yet.

"Yes, that's right Estel. But it's an heir. Which a soft 'H' sound." Elliven said.

"Hair?" The little boy question, Legolas coughed to cover laughter.

"Not quite." She giggled. Estel got easily confused with English; he liked Elvish a lot better. It was a beautiful language and it was easier to understand.

"It's alright Estel. Just don't worry about that for now. We'll discuss it later." The little boy nodded and ran out to find his brothers.

"Far too eager and curious for a human." Legolas mumbled.

"Oh shush you. He's just trying to understand it all." Elliven said.

"Yes, but still." Legolas said, he put his bow down and got to his feet. He put his hands on her arms, "Elli…I know we got off to a very rocky start all those years ago. Things are better now. Why won't you say it?" He asked; his blue eyes locked in her silver ones.

"Legolas…once I say it, I can't take it back. I want to say it when it _means_ something. When it really means something." She said; his didn't remove his hands. They stared at each other for a long time. Before they gave in to the temptation they both felt. Legolas' lips were as they had always been, soft but firm. Elliven's soft and yielding. She let him take control. They pulled apart slowly and Legolas rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Elliven Perendil. For all of eternity." He whispered, kissing her chastely again.

"I won't say it. I can't. Not yet." Elliven stepped back from Legolas' embrace. She looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look.

"I understand. I'll wait for eternity for you to say you love me." He said. He walked out to his rooms and Elliven bravely blinked back to hot, bitter tears that threatened to form.


	8. Mirkwood Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Mirkwood Princess

_**12 Years Later**_

The sun peaked the horizon but it would be several minute until it peaked the treetops. Elliven stood at her window. Tears tracks marring her cream pale cheeks. She ignored the sounds of her brothers in the next room arguing over when Elliven would leave for Mirkwood. She didn't want to leave Imladris behind. Estel had joined the Rangers and now she would be going to Mirkwood to be with Legolas for eternity. There was just one problem. She didn't _want_ to be in Mirkwood. Elliven looked out at the woods beyond Imladris and felt a sob rip itself from her throat and others followed. Soon enough Elliven was sitting on the floor of her room sobbing. Her brothers ceased their argument and entered her room without even knocking first. Elrohir dropped to his knees beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"Elli? Elli, talk to us. What's got you so upset?" He whispered, she took a deep shuddering breath but just buried her face back into Elrohir's chest. Elladan looked out of the window and sighed.

"Legolas is here, Elli. And so too his guards." She nodded and took another deep breath. She stood up with Elrohir's help and gave them a weak, watery smile.

"Do you want us to guess or will you tell us what's upset you so?" Elrohir asked. Elliven gave a weak laugh.

"I'm afraid I do not know whether I can be in Mirkwood. My heart does not want to remove myself from my family or my home."

"But sister, your heart belongs to Legolas now. It belongs in Mirkwood." Elladan said, pulling his sister into his chest and holding her tightly. The twins sat with Elliven in her room talking to her quietly. Comforting her. Elliven didn't want to show Legolas that she was still a child and didn't want him to see her crying.

* * *

"My Lady?" Elliven looked up from the book she was reading. They hadn't seen Legolas the night before as he was tired and had decided that today he would meet with his betrothed. She smiled as Legolas strode in behind the servant. Elliven thanked the elf and he retreated to his duties. Legolas looked down at his soon-to-be princess.

"I didn't see you in the welcoming party yesterday, my love." He said. Elliven shook her head slowly.

"No, Ernil nîn, I was not feeling well." She said.

"Are you well today?" He asked, she nodded slowly.

"Much." She said returning to her book. Legolas dropped to his knees in front of her causing her once more to look at him.

"Why are you shutting me out Elli?" He asked, "We are to return to Mirkwood in the morrow. My father is expecting I return with you." Legolas said. Elliven sighed and put her book down.

"Legolas…I still have not said that I love you have I? I have not said it. After 12 years. Estel was 8 the last time you asked me to say it. I beg you to not push me to say it." Her silver eyes locked with his.

"I would not. I told you I would wait eternity for you to say that you love me. I will wait." He said. She smiled.

"Such a beautiful Prince." She whispered pushing his blonde hair back from his face. Legolas leaned forward and Elliven welcomed the kiss that followed. Just as she remembered. Soft and firm. She smiled when he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"I will wait forever. I will never push you." He whispered placing another chaste kiss on her lips before standing. He pulled her to the standing position and led her out and down to the gardens. He wanted time alone with her with no distractions. That is until someone called out her name.

"Elliven!" The pair spun around and Elliven was grabbed around the middle and spun around in her baby brother's arms. He'd gotten strong enough to lift her up. She laughed as he put her back down.

"It's wonderful to see you Estel!" She said hugging him in return. Legolas though may have been annoyed at the interruption was also pleased to see that the young human had come home almost unscathed.

"What is this?" He asked flicking the torn sleeve where blood had dried around a wound.

"It is nothing. I was thrown from my horse. He gets restless and hates to walk anywhere. So he thought I deserved to know. Threw me off. From then on it was a trot." He said; Elliven shook her head slowly.

"Humans never learn. Horses have their own personalities, Estel; you have to learn what they are." Elliven said kindly. Estel smiled.

"So…when do you leave for Mirkwood?" He asked. Elliven smiled vanished.

"In the morrow." She said softly.

"Tomorrow? But, I just got here!" He said a little startled.

"You can travel to Mirkwood with us, Estel. My father wouldn't mind you staying with us for a while. Elliven and I are yet to be married." Legolas said, "It will happen in Mirkwood. My father has everything prepared." Estel looked a little hurt.

"Can't you put it off for a while? Just stay here for a few days?" Estel asked. Elliven's vision blurred. She closed her eyes only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her, but the voice in her ear wasn't Legolas'. It was Estel's.

"Elli, you told me that you would go to Mirkwood to be with Legolas when I told you to let me go. I'm telling you now. Let me go. I'm 20 now. I'm a ranger. I…don't need my big sister to be there all the time. No matter how much I wish it." He said holding her in close.

"At least you still have Dan and Ro right?" She whispered, her tears seeping into her words making her voice thick.

"Right. You said you wouldn't leave me alone with them. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Estel said, "no matter how much I think I need you." She gave a weak laugh.

"Dan and Ro will look after you, Estel. You don't need me." She said, lifting her head up and smiling at him.

"Well, as of a week from now, you'll be Princess of Mirkwood. No longer a lady of Imladris. I'm proud of you Elli. You didn't like Legolas at first. But now…you're preparing to marry him." Estel said.

"You know what I did when I first found out I was going to be betrothed to him?" She said.

"No," Estel shook his head, Ro hadn't told him about that.

"She punched me. I still remember it. It hurt a lot, she sent me sprawling on the floor." Legolas laughed as he re-joined them after telling Lord Elrond that they would stay a few days before returning to Mirkwood.

"Only because you didn't think I would do it." Elliven said smiling.


	9. I Want My Sister Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters or places that hold pride of place in J.R.R. Tolkien's middle-earth. I do own Elliven, Colton and Túion. And any other unrecognisable names.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted! Constructive criticism is welcome.

**2****nd**** A/N:** If anyone seems OOC I'm sorry. I'm still kind of new to this fandom. This is movie-verse with OCs.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine – Friends in High Places

It took six months for Estel to realize that he missed his sister. She'd been in Mirkwood for six whole months, had sent word to Imladris telling them that her and Legolas were going to be expecting their first child in 4 months just three months before. So it was June and Estel was bored and lonely. He was sitting in the library of the Last Homely House and was reading about whole reason for a binding contract between elves. He wanted to know if he and Arwen – whom he'd met several months beforehand – had to be bound. Of course Elrond had already said that he would not allow them to marry until Estel accepted that he was the future king of Gondor and take the throne. Estel missed Elliven terribly. His brothers tried to take his mind off her by taking him hunting or on raids when Orcs got too close to Imladris but his heart wasn't in it. He knew going to Mirkwood would only let him be happy for a few weeks. He looked up when the door opened.

"Estel, there you are." Elrohir said as he came in, surprisingly Elladan wasn't with him. A bright smile in place on his ever-youthful face.

"Where's Dan? I thought you were joined at the hip." Estel said sourly, his brother didn't lose his bright smile.

"Not quite. Here, Ada just got this from the messenger." Estel took the envelope from his brother; he noted the wax seal on the back was in a vague shape of a leaf. Ignoring it he pulled out the parchment. He unfolding it and read silently.

_Lord Elrond Perendil and family (Estel too),_

_You are invited to share in welcoming Prince Legolas and Princess Elliven's first child into the world. The child is expected to arrive in one month's time. Please respond by messenger._

_Sincerely,_

_King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Princess Elliven_

Estel look back up at Elrohir who was smiling softly at his brother.

"Are we going?" He asked, handing it back.

"What do you think? Ada has already sent his response back saying we'll be there in four days! Come on! Get you pack! Dan's getting your horse ready!" Elrohir said grabbing his brother's hand. Estel willingly followed his brother. They'd be there three weeks early. Maybe Estel's smile would return. Maybe. Elrohir hoped so. Estel quickly packed clothes and slung his quiver over his shoulder and his sword clipped to his belt. He looked up as Elrohir chuckled.

"You're going to see your sister's baby born, not on a hunt." He said smiling.

"No harm in being prepared." Estel said. Elrohir nodded, he had a point.

* * *

The ride was uneventful for the most part. A few scares but nothing attacked them. Estel was a little jumpy about meeting the Mirkwood elves, would they be as mean as Túion had been to him? No, he was a man now. He was a grown man and he could handle the taunts without hiding behind Elliven's skirts. What if she was different? What if the 6 month had changed her? What if she hated him? Estel's mind was riddled with these 'what if's he couldn't stop them. He was going to drive himself mad.

"Estel?" He looked up, "are you well?"

"Yes. Dan I'm fine." He said, the twin frowned but didn't press further. For a start Estel had _never_ mixed him and his brother up. He'd just called Elrohir, Dan. Something was on his mind. But if he wanted to suffer in silence, fine. He could suffer in silence. They would let him. He was a big boy he'd work out when he wanted to talk.

* * *

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Estel." Elrohir said as they were let inside the gate of Thranduil's palace.

"This is Mirkwood? This is where Elliven is going to live?" Estel asked awe clearly evident in his voice. Elladan smiled. He knew Estel would be impressed.

"Yes. This is it. What do you think?" Elladan asked.

"It's Astonishing. Remarkable." The young ranger breathed. His brothers shared a look as they dismounted. Estel followed suit and joined his brothers and father. Their horses were taken by stable hands just as Thranduil, Legolas and a heavily pregnant Elliven exited the palace doors. Legolas was helping her down the steps and then walked in time with her to her family. When they reached the group, Elrond was the first to embrace his daughter. Then Elladan and Elrohir took her in a group hug. Giggling, she pulled away and smiled softly at Estel.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Tithen gwador." She said softly pulling him into a hug.

"You had better been taking good care of her, Cousin." Elladan said, giving Legolas a hug. Legolas laughed.

"I'm treating her the only way I know how. With all the love she deserves." Legolas assured him.

"And that's a lot Dan. Trust me." Elliven laughed hugging her brother. Elladan had always known they'd eventually admit to loving each other. Elrohir pulled her away for a moment.

"You have said it haven't you?" He asked. Knowing that she must have.

"Actually…no. And no one expects me to until I'm ready." Elliven stated proudly. Elrohir frowned.

"I still don't understand why you haven't told him you love him."

"He knows I do. But I have told him that once I say it, I can't take it back. Legolas understood that when he first said it to me all those years ago. He meant it and I kept putting on that I hated him still. He knows I do not hate him. I can't. But he cannot and will not make me say those words until I feel ready to." She said, Elrohir smiled softly.

"I love you Sister," He said, giving her another hug.

"And I you Gwador." She replied in kind, returning the hug.

* * *

In the one month, until Elliven woke in the night with abdomen pains beyond anything she'd ever experienced, Estel spent a lot of time exploring the ground of Mirkwood. But the when Elliven awoke to abdomen pains she reached out and gripped Legolas' forearm, as her grip tightened it woke the young Prince, he told her he get the midwife and the others. It didn't take him long. By the time he got back, Elliven was used to the pain, and had ceased screaming. She held out her hands one to Legolas and the other reached for Estel's hand. He gripped it as tightly as he dared. She hadn't called him her brother since they'd arrived and he recalled an argument he'd had with the Elven Prince after one such incident.

"_Why are you worried about her calling you her brother, Cousin?" Legolas asked, using the same term he used to Elladan and Elrohir._

"_Why? Because every second reference made to me is Gwador. Or Tithen Gwador, and she had used neither. She is no longer my sister." Estel said._

"_She will always be your sister, Estel. There is no reason why she would not be." Legolas pointed out, realising that the young human he had met years ago in Rivendell, was not the man who stood in front of him now._

"_I just want her to call me Gwador once at least." Estel said._

"_I cannot make her say it Estel. I can't even make her say she loves me." Legolas said._

"_I want my sister back, Legolas!" Estel cried before running back to his chambers._

He just wanted his sister back and maybe he'd lost her to Mikrwood.


End file.
